


Talking About Parents

by franscats



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Sentinel Bingo Card
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 17:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13595391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franscats/pseuds/franscats
Summary: While in bed, Jim and Blair discuss their parents.





	Talking About Parents

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for the Sentinel Bingo Challenge. The prompt was pillow talk.

“Naomi raised me so that I would be accepting of non-traditional sexual orientations,” Blair whispered softly as he shifted on the bed so he rested his head on Jim’s shoulder. “She said love was important not the shell it came in.” He smiled as Jim’s arm came around him, pulling him closer, his hand resting on Blair’s stomach. “But, you know, despite what she said, she seemed interested in a lot of hot looking shells.”

“All men?” Jim asked amused and Blair shook his head no, his hair trailing across Jim’s nipple and making Jim shiver. 

“Oh no. I can think of at least two women she had affairs with.”

“You are right, you had an unusual upbringing.”

“There were some things I missed out on,” Blair admitted, covering Jim’s hand with his own. “What with all the traveling and her penchant for new relationships. I didn’t have set roots. But there were other things that I did get. I’ve seen a lot of the world, had a lot of great experiences, met a lot of great people. And no matter what, I always knew Naomi was there for me when I needed her.”

“I have to admit she raised a beautiful son both inside and out.”

“Thanks,” Blair squeezed Jim’s hand. “What do you think your father would say if he knew about our relationship?”

“Unlike your mother, my father was very big on the proper shell. He’d have a fit if he knew about us. Probably have someone try and deprogram me.”

“You really think that?”

“Oh, yeah,” Jim nodded. “My father is definitely old school when it comes to relationships.” Jim paused a moment and then continued more slowly, “He felt scandalized when my mother left. He had no clue how to handle being a single parent.”

Blair turned in Jim’s arms so he faced his lover. “Then we will never tell him.”

“I guarantee he will find out. It might be better if he hears it from us. Then he can just disown me and be done with us and we won’t worry about him any longer.”

Blair glanced at his lover realizing Jim was serious. “I don’t want to come between you and your father.”

“You won’t. If anything, it’s his prejudice that will come between my father and me.”

“That doesn’t make me feel better but I can’t give you up, not even for your father.”

Jim smiled. It was a tender smile, filled with a degree of sadness for a father who might never understand that his demands might cost him a son. He reached out and gently ran a hand down his lover’s cheek. “I can’t give you up, not for my father,” Jim answered and Blair rested his head on Jim’s broad chest, hearing his steady heartbeat. 

“Maybe, we can find a way to make him understand.”

“Maybe,” Jim sounded doubtful. “But don’t forget, my relationship with you is more important than any other relationship in my life.”

“What if we start desensitizing him to the idea of alternate lifestyles?”

“Desensitizing?” 

“Yes, we can take him to dinner at a gay club; let him see that other lifestyles flourish, that times have changed.”

“We could try,” Jim agreed. “But it seems like a lot of work for someone who will reject us.”

“I’d like to try,” Blair answered. “At least I’ll feel we made an effort.”

“Okay,” Jim agreed, “But no more pillow talk about parents. It’s weird talking about our parents when we are in bed.

One week later…

Jim, Blair, and William Ellison walked into Cosmos and were led to a booth not far from the dance floor. Cosmos, a small restaurant/bar near Cascade’s waterfront was known to be a quiet, low key meeting place, accepting of couples – regardless of orientation. Unlike leather bars, karaoke bars, and jazz bars, Cosmos had low romantic lighting, soft music and a full dining menu. On Friday nights, Cosmos even ran a piano bar, a local musician playing requested songs.

Taking their seats, they ordered drinks and then William glanced around. “I’ve never heard of this place,” he commented looking over the dance floor. 

“It’s a local place,” Jim answered. “Blair and I like it because it is within walking distance of the loft and the food, drinks and music are good. We’re a little early. The place gets busy in another hour or so.”

William nodded and sipped his drink and then put it down to look at Jim. “So, why are we here?” he asked.

Jim considered the question for a moment and then glanced at Blair who nodded. “We wanted to share a part of our lives with you.”

“What a restaurant?” William asked.

Not sure how to answer, Jim glanced around and noticed two men walking onto the floor. In the background he could hear Unchained Melody playing. He smiled. “Look people are starting to dance.”

William glanced over and blinked. “That’s…that’s two men.”

“Cosmos caterers to alternate lifestyles and orientations,” Blair explained.

“Why would you come to such a place?” he asked glancing at the two men.

“Dad, Blair and I-”

“You are a couple?”

Jim reached over and took Blair’s hand. “We are.”

“Why?”

“We love each other,” Jim answered.

“But what about wives, children?”

“Dad, Blair is the one I love.”

William looked at the two men. “I need time to think about this, Jimmy. I hope you understand.” He stood. “I’m not condemning you. I just need some time.”

“Sure Dad, take your time. You know how to contact me.”

With that William walked out the door.

“I’m sorry,” Blair whispered.

Jim smiled at Blair and shook his head. “He actually took it better than I thought he would,” he answered before rising and holding out his hand. “Dance with me?”

“Always,” Blair answered, standing and walking with Jim to the dance floor.

Three Days later…

Jim was at work, talking with Joel, when Rhonda walked over. “Jim, Blair’s on 2.”

“Thanks, Rhonda,” Jim picked up the phone. “Hey, Chief.”

“Jim,” Blair began excitement in his voice. “There’s an invitation to dinner at your dad’s house for Saturday night. The envelope was addressed to James Ellison and Blair Sandburg and the card says to ‘my son and son in law.’ I think your Dad is coming around.”

“Yeah, or maybe planning to poison us,” Jim answered with a laugh. “We’ll call tonight and tell him we are coming and see what he wants us to bring.”

“Great. I’ll see you later,” Blair hung up and Jim looked down at the phone, a smile on his face and shook his head. 

“I guess Blair’s pillow talk about parents paid off,” Jim muttered before turning back to work.


End file.
